


A Junkie's Tale

by PaintedYertle



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Renee writes fanfic, She shows it to Andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedYertle/pseuds/PaintedYertle
Summary: “Gee golly gosh,” said Neil Abram out loud as he stepped onto the Foxhole Court. “Here I am, the youngest striker on the team – only eighteen and a half years old. I think.”A parody of the Star Trek original Mary Sue fic A Trekkie's Tale.





	A Junkie's Tale

_“Gee golly gosh,” said Neil Abram out loud as he stepped onto the Foxhole Court. “Here I am, the youngest striker on the team – only eighteen and a half years old. I think.”_

_Goalie Andrew came up to him._

_“Oh, Striker, I hate you madly. Do I have your permission to come to bed with me?”_

_“Oh! Andrew! I’m not that kind of boy!”_

_“You’re right, and I respect you for it. Here, take over the goal for a minute while I go get coffee for us.”_

_Mr. Kevin Day came to the goal. “What are you doing in the goal post, other Striker?”_

_“One of the other Goalies told me to.”_

_“Impeccably logical. I admire your game and the game of everyone else on my team.”_

_Goalie Andrew, Captain Wilds, Dr. Aaron Minyard, and Coach, drove down with Striker Neil Abram to Filler College That Isn’t The Ravens X. They were attacked by green fangirls and thrown into prison. In a moment of weakness Striker Neil Abram revealed to Mr. Kevin Day that he too was half Mob Yakuza. Recovering quickly, he sprung the lock with his bandana._

_But back on the bus, Dr. Aaron Minyard and Striker Neil Abram found out the freshman who had been chucked off the moving vehicle were seriously stricken with knowing when to stop, Neil Abram less so. While the four freshies languished next to a First Aid Kit, Striker Neil Abram ran the Court, and ran it so well he received Heisman Cup, the cover of a Wheaties box, and the Transformative Order of I’m Finehood._

_However the tragic backstory finally got to him and he fell fatally ill. Next to a First Aid Kit he breathed his last, he was surrounded by Goalie Andrew, Mr. Kevin Day, Dr. Minyard, and Coach, all weeping unashamedly at the loss of his youthful beauty and beautiful youth, vigilance, and all around sassiness. Even to this day his birthday is a national holiday of the Court (whenever that may be)._

“A few criticisms,” said Andrew, “The first one being Aaron is noticeably out of character in this.”

            “It’s not out of character for you to consider that first,” said Renee.

            “Second, Neil doesn’t die.”

            “Also very in character for you.”

            “Exactly. Do you know how simple my life would be if it were that easy? It’s not a satisfying murder unless it’s by me. I’m also sensing some goalie-related venting from your personal life into this work.”

            “I don’t know what you speak of. Also, he’s staring at you again,” said Renee.

            “Where?” asked Andrew, not looking up.

            “Behind you. First Court at two o’clock.”

            Andrew dropped a ball into his racquet and turned to lob the ball at a twelve o’clock angle. The ball whipped close to Neil’s head but he was too enthralled with Andrew to duck out of the way.

            “Oh, you missed. What a shame.” said Renee.

            Andrew looked like he had a correction to say but kept his mouth shut. He wasn’t an offense player but he rarely misses.

            “Hey!” Dan shouted from the center of the court, “Procrastinate on your homework in your own damn time!”

            Andrew folded up the Palmetto Official printer paper in his hands and returned the college sports fanfiction to Renee. It cost one to five dollars for her to print it. To her it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a parody of the original Mary Sue fic A Trekkie's Tale: https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Trekkie%27s_Tale . Also my first (posted) AFTG fic!
> 
> Comments always appreciated :).


End file.
